


The best outcome

by ElisaAcharve



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Human Experimentation, Moira feels things, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Talon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaAcharve/pseuds/ElisaAcharve
Summary: Project Sigma is a failure and Moira has to deal with it.





	The best outcome

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written after a discussion on sigmoira discord and I just fell in love with this prompt.  
I am not really great writer and this is my first attempt at writing fic in a very long time. Also, English is not my first language.
> 
> Please enjoy

Moira was sitting alone in the newly established laboratory. It was dark and cold and weirdly unsettling without hearing the quiet whirl of different kinds of equipment used to conduct experiments.

(his experiments)

Lately she found herself spending more and more time here against her better judgement.

(with him)

She has never before became this attached. Her work for Talon was fuelled by purely selfish reasons as no one else would allow her to continue with her experiments. And the fact that she had constant supply of fresh test subject was welcome bonus. 

If you would ask anyone to describe Moira, or rather Dr. O’Deorain, they would talk about her being cold, narcissistic, possibly a psychopath, with no shred of empathy. Those brave enough would dare to say that she actually enjoys inflicting pain on her lab animals. 

That of course isn’t true, but if it makes normal Talon grunts fear her and leave her alone, than so be it. 

It’s better to be feared than loved in her current company.

But then there is project Sigma.

It was actually Moira herself who suggested Sigma as a new potential member for Talon. And in the light of there series of unsuccessful missions

(failures)

she was sure, they will listen.

She knew about him from her younger years, where is was quite the talk among her peers, but than he vanished. It was merely by accident she found out about his experiment and subsequent imprisonment in some government institution.

Now, the situation has changed. While everyone else sees project Sigma as nothing but win, she knows it won’t last.

She knew it way before. Truly, call her whatever you want, but Dr. Moira O’Deorain is not stupid, or blind to her surrounding and her fellow Talon colleagues. In fact she watches and remembers even the smallest details in everyone’s behaviour. 

And this evening it all clicked together. 

(I am not your weapon!)  
(I am not your test subject!)

(Moira, please….)

For her, but especially for him. She could have predicted it really, but was blinded

(by him)

and it made her weak. The one thing she despises the most out of anything. No one is allowed to make her feel like that 

(again)

Therefore decision has to be made and Moira is ready to do it.

(let’s leave)  
(together)

After all, isn’t she narcissistic psychopath?

* * *

“I am here to talk about project Sigma, Akande.” said Moira, neutral expression on her face and hands folded behind her back.

“And what exactly is this about?” asked Doomfist.

“I deem this project unsuccessful.” 

Doomfist raised one brown in question.”And why would that be, Moira? According to Gabriel, every mission Sigma was part of, went more than good.”

Moira sighted, “I am his doctor, my expertise should have more weight than Gabriel’s”.

“All right, I am still waiting for your explanation, and better make it good.”

“His mental state is deteriorating, before every mission I have to increase his dose of antipsychotics to make him functional. If nothing changes, he will end up brain dead or will level this whole facility to the stratosphere. I feel like none of these outcomes are desirable.” continued Moira. 

Doomfist was silent for a moment, pondering about her words. Moira wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but it made her nervous. Akande wasn’t man you can cross, what she was doing was highly dangerous and she could have been risking everything.

“What are your suggestions then?” he asked. 

This was her moment. 

“I wish to withdraw project Sigma from any immediate missions and move him to different facility, so I can experiment on him more and hopefully got him stable.”

“Do you need someone with you?”

“Few assistants would be enough, to help me move equipment and to move Sigma. I am not risking to relocate him awake.”

“Very well. I will make necessary preparations. Is there anything else?” asked Doomfist.

“No, that would be all. Thank you Akande.” said Moira and turned around to leave. 

“I am counting on you to make him work, doctor. Do not disappoint me.” 

“Of course.” 

It wasn’t before she was back in her own laboratory she allowed herself to calm down a little.

* * *

First part of her plan went reasonably well, now for the second part. 

It’s going to be better for everyone.

Any kind of distractions

(him)

are undesirable if you have truly devoted your life to something. Her research was her everything. After all she has sacrificed for it, it was impossible to just let it go. She didn’t do it before

(for her)

she won’t do it now

(for him)

These thoughts were running trough her mind as she was getting closer to Sigma’s laboratory. One hand firmly embracing injection with tranquillizer in her pocket.

Hopefully he won’t suspect anything.

He still might of course.

His mind was shattered but it didn’t make him any less of a genius.

Moira composed herself before clicking the right code in the panel next to the lab door. It opened without sound and allowed her to enter.

The laboratory was mostly dark, with exception of one well lit corner with whiteboard full of equations and device projecting holographic simulations.

Sigma was floating in front of the whiteboard and mumbling something to himself. Occasionally erasing parts of his writings or adding new things among others. In any other occasion, Moira would observe him with fascination. Seeing such brilliant brain at work was something she truly enjoyed.

“Dr. De Kuiper, do you have a moment for me?” asked Moira. Her palm was getting sweaty in her pocket, making her afraid that the injection would slip.

He immediately turned around and she could see how his face lit up in pleasant surprise. 

“Moira...eh, I mean, Dr. O’Deorain, how unexpected. Is there anything I can help you with?” he floated down to the ground and went towards her. But then he stopped and furrowed his brows, like he was remembering something. “Is this about what we were talking the day before yesterday? Because if it is, I am not changing my mind. I won’t be helping you any more.” any sign of enthusiasm from seeing her completely vanished from his posture.

“Did you talked about it with anyone?” asked Moira, stepping bit closer to him. She was talking calmly, so he wouldn’t feel nervous. She couldn’t risk to trigger him and while she could probably just fade, she won’t dare to underestimate his abilities. And it could cause hindrance in her plan.

Sigma shook his head. “Only you.” 

“Good.” nodded Moira, stepping even closer. “You are aware, that Akande won’t take it very kindly.”

Sigma seemed lost for a moment, like he wasn’t completely aware of what she said and was trying to comprehend it. Moira was used to moments like this, so she patiently waited for him to collect his thoughts. 

“I’d rather die, than continue.” he said finally. His features hardened and light faded away from his intriguing pale eyes. “I am not a weapon and I won’t be your lab animal any more.” suddenly there was venom in his voice and it hurt. 

Did he really though he was just a mere lab subject to her? After all their evenings together? 

“Calm down, Siebren.” said Moira with as much indifference in her voice as she could muster. 

“Calm down? Calm down?! You made me kill people! I am a scientist and you made me a killer!”

Moira noticed how several things around them started floating. She had to act now.

She quickly went towards him, injection still ready in her pocket. Even not floating, Siebren was towering over her. She slowly reached with her uncorrupted arm to his face and it made her heart clench in pain when he leaned in to it. 

In swift motion, Moira took the tranquillizer out of her pocket and to his neck, before he could react. It was very strong and started to work almost immediately. Siebren felt into her arms. He was too heavy for her to hold too long so she gently lowered him to the floor.

“Trust me, Siebren” she whispered as he closed his eyes.

She called for her assistants to put him on a gurney and move him to hangar.

* * *

Things were going smoothly. Even thought Siebren refused to talk to her. He was sitting in his cell, doing nothing, eating almost nothing. Didn’t even accepted her offer to get him some books or any other stimul.

Moira sighted, it was getting bit annoying and she was also bored. Instead of doing real work, she was writing fake paper on Sigma’s progress so she would have something to show other Talon leaders. 

It was basically the same for several weeks now: No sign of progress, experiments continue. Lost another assistant during Sigma’s episode.

Too bad, so sad.

In reality she was trying to establish a contact with past acquaintance in secret. And with Sombra observing all Talon’s communications, that wasn’t an easy task, but Moira thought of something modern hacker probably wouldn’t waste their time with.

Floppy disks.

She recorded very short message on one and during her visit in nearby city, had it sent by courier. 

Under pseudonym of course.

It probably wasn’t the most safe option but it was the best she could have think of in her current situation.

Now she had to wait. The worst part of any operation. The part where you start to doubt, where things can go wrong.

What if

(she)

the other side won’t get the message, or decide not to help?

No, no. They can’t but help a soul in need, Moira snickered, but there was fondness in it. 

So she waited.

And waited.

Until...

* * *

“Can you explain what happened here?” asked Reaper, overlooking the ruins of one of Talon’s facilities.

Moira looked up from treating her wounds. It wasn’t anything serious, fortunately. Others weren’t so lucky.

Torn up bodies were laying among the rabble, some completely unrecognisable, some at least partially intact. 

“Sigma.” she shrugged, “I told Akande, he is getting more unstable. I was unable to do anything. Shame, really.”

“You seems unperturbed by it.” remarked Reaper.

“It was to be expected. I couldn’t recreate the Widowmaker formula, as his mind was shattered before by his black hole incident.” said Moira and stood up. “Let’s get back to the headquarters. I can’t wait to continue on a proper research. Sigma was a failure from the beginning.”

“Right.” growled Reaper but said nothing else as they went to the dropship.

* * *

Soon enough, things went back to normal. Normal by Talon standards of course.

If anyone was suspecting anything they kept it for themselves and Moira knew she was still too valuable for the organization as a whole.  
In case anyone would find out anything, she doesn’t regret it. Just one more sacrifice for the best outcome of one of her projects. 

Who said, the outcome should be also the best for Talon?

It took some time, but one day there was a small package in her box at the courier service.

Floppy disk with short message on it.

_He is safe._


End file.
